Electronic health record (EHR) systems have been previously disclosed. Such systems can present certain difficulties for health care providers seeking to create and fill patient clinical notes. Users must often create and format new clinic notes from scratch, leading to inconsistent formatting and ultimately the omission of important information. Where templates for clinic notes do exist, they are often stored in manners that are difficult to navigate. Providers are often required to manually reenter certain patient information, such as age, sex, or patient number, repeatedly. Providers are also often forced to switch back and forth between screen views to collect and enter the necessary information to build a complete clinical note.
These difficulties are compounded for users operating on mobile electronic devices, the functionality of which can be constrained by screen size. The use of text-rich graphical user interfaces slows down the user-provider, encumbers the user's resources, and requires the user to visually scan the display for long lengths of time to find a desired data or function.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.